Sugar High
by moonlitStarDestiny
Summary: I'm Gaara. I love nothing and I hate everything. Gaara was sure of his own answer...that is...until a sly little fox makes him start to wonder...NaruGaar, YAOI, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**S**ugar **H**igh

by: **m**oonlitStarDestiny

_**NOTES: **Okay, so I keep on putting up stories and I never get to writing more after I get everybody into it...thats alright, I'm trying my best! Usually, if I don't share my ideas...(I don't share with my family because they don't like this stuff)...I won't get much sleep, which is why I'm taking the night off! (btw, its 1:00 and the vacation from sleep has already begun! Plus, my mom is not home and neither is my dad and my big bro is sleeping his ass off..so haha) Do ppl even read this shit...write 'I love Chocolate Munky Man' in the review if you actually do. Alright, so yah...This is AU, YAOI, and all that good junk. GaaraxNaru, SasuxNeji (never tried it, but as JP would say, 'It could happen!'), ShikaxIno, KibaxHina, KakaxIru, etc. etc. _

_Wow, I am actually writing a lot up here... Inspiration from this came from a video I saw on YouTube of Gaara. I just like him right now. I also noticed how damn pretty Neji is. Lucky little bitch. Okay, on with the story. (oh yeah, Naruto is the uke in this story)_

_-------------------------_

**C**hapter **1**: **F**_irst _**I**_mpressions_

_-------------------------_

_With Gaara_

The alarm clock sounded off, it's red numbers flashing as the loud sound reached the ear drums of the young man who was already awake. He listened to the alarm clock drone on for a bit, before he became annoyed and crushed it with his fist. Why Temari had gotten that for him was beyond him. He turned his head to look out of the window as houses along the street began to light up.

Today was the first day of school.

The boy pushed himself off of his already made bed and stood, stretching his limbs. Another sleepless night. No matter though, other things pressed on his mind. He looked in the mirror at his appearance. He was pretty well built, a tad bit on the slim side though. His dark, blood red hair spiked out in all directions, looking messy...but perfect for him. His eyes were surrounded in a smudge of eyeliner and his emerald eyes cold looking.

The red 'love' tattoo on his forehead was very prominent on his pale skin, but he didn't care. He looked at the scars lining his body and immediately turned away. Today was not a day to be angry...not that anyone would think he wasn't already, with the perpetual glare on his face.

He looked in his closet and snatched out the closest thing to him. A brown shirt, with a fish net undershirt, black slacks, and wrappings to put around his legs and arms. He quickly put the items on and slipped his sandals over the white wrapping covering his feet.

This was Gaara. Gaara with no last name. At least that's what he wanted. "Gaara, we are about to walk to Konoha High, are you coming or are you going to come later?" he heard Temari's, his sister, voice from the kitchen downstairs and decided he'd rather not answer. She'd probably be happier if he went later. He continued his started search for his bookbag until he heard a soft knock on his already open door.

"Sure you don't wanna come?" asked the blonde haired girl, her hair was pinned into four spiky buns around her head. She looked genuine and Gaara knew she was _trying_. Gaara looked at her for a moment before turning back to his bookbag and stuffing in needed items. "Gaara..." Temari started but stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, hey Kankurou (sp?)..." she said and the boy grunted. She could tell he was anxious to leave.

He was just too afraid to talk. Kankurou was afraid of Gaara. Ever since...Nevermind. Temari heaved an exasperated sigh. "Okay, maybe next time, bye Gaara." she said softly and walked out of his room, with Kankurou trailing behind her.

Gaara fixed his eyeliner, straightened his hair, and began to wonder. Would his father come back this time?

--------------------------------

_With Everyone_

Konoha High was hugemongous.

Any idiot could tell that, it looked like some big shopping mall center or something. Students were strewn out across the lawn of it, some raising the flag, others chaining their bikes up, or other just chatting. Gaara straight-walked down the path, daring anybody to get in his way. Just like the past two years.

The 16-yr-old young man walked through the now familiar halls of the old school. The walls were still dirty white, the floors still stained with last years fights, the lockers still dented from obnoxious pranksters. Gaara glanced at the crinkled paper in his hand and looked at the mahogany door he stopped in front of. His hand touched the rusted doorknob and gripped it as he pushed the heavy door open.

Glances from students already in the class were immediately dimissed as they realized who they were looking at. Gaara looked at his homeroom teacher. Iruka Sensei? The red head sized the man up. He was shorter than most men, with a kind smile and a soft honey eyes. A pink scar ran across his nose, the only thing blemishing that tan face. His brown hair gleamed in the classes lights.

He was weak.

Gaara took a seat in the back, beside the window. The sun was still coming up, leaving shadows disseminated across the large front area of the school, where students were clearing out of to get to their classes.

His homeroom, which was AP Literature/English, was beginning to get loud with excited chatter, like little bees buzzing around their honey. How annoying. Gaara saw some familiar faces, though some were mixed with new ones. Sasuke Uchiha was sitting next to him, silent as always, eyebrow twitching occasionally as a girl waved and giggled at him. Sasuke was a taller boy, blu-black hair that looked like a duck's tail covered his hair. Gaara wondered if maybe Sasuke used a bottle of gel every morning.

Sasuke had coal colored eyes, with pale skin and a well chiseled jaw. He sometimes popped out his glasses to read, but that was rare. In front of Sasuke was Neji Hyuuga. Neji was a school president, had been nominated at the end of the last year. Neji was another pretty boy, with long black-brown hair, and white eyes that sometimes looked lavendar. He had pale skin and his forehead was always covered with a headband.

A few others were familiar to Gaara as he surveyed the classroom. The Haruno girl was so loud and annoying he contiguously blocked her and her cotton candy pink hair out of his mind. Her friend, Yamanaka Ino was listening half-heartedly, for she was currently watching Shikamaru Nara sleep. Gaara thought he heard her sigh whimsically as he looked around lazily.

The bell sounded off loudly and their teacher stood, while the students chose their seats. The man smiled. "I am your new Advanced Placement Literature/English Teacher! My name is Iruka and I'd like us all to introduce ourselves today! I'll start! I'm Iruka I love teaching and I hate Kakashi-sensei!" he said, still smiling. A few people giggled. "Alright, let's start."

He went down the first row and Gaara stared at him coldly when it was his turn. "I'm Gaara. I love nothing and I hate everything." he stated simply. Several people in the room shivered involuntarily. Sasuke smirked and spoke since it was his turn. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I love snogging and I hate fangirls." Half of the whole class gasped and many started to cry. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Iruka looked around like he was stuck in a class full of crazy people.

"Next?" he asked, squeaking. "I'm Neji Hyuuga. I love writing. I hate...a lot of things." he answered and waited for the next person to begin. "Hi!" the pink haired girl began. "I'm Sakura Har-"

"Sorry I'm late!" a voice broke the girl off and she glared at the person who messed up her confession of love for Sasuke. "Naruto..." Iruka-sensei said in a pitying voice and shook his head. Gaara looked up at the sound of Iruka's voice. He seemed to be worried about the person who had burst in.

Gaara's eyes looked at the boy who stood at the center of the class room, next to Iruka. He was met with curelean eyes that somehow had landed on him, before the boy looked at Iruka again. "I'm sorry Iruka-sensei, I guess I slept in." the boy stratched the back of his head.

Gaara started with the boy's feet, his eyes slowly trailing along the boy's lithe body. He was pretty pretite for his age. His black pants showed off his incredibly nice legs, that were very muscular, yet small. He had on a dark blue shirt, with black belts attached to it, it looked pretty cool actually. Naruto's arms were skinny, but nice. Gaara reached his face again and noticed 3 whisker like scars on each cheek, his features were femininely anamalistic. Gaara was reminded of a fox.

"No matter..." Iruka said and shook his head. "Go sit in front of Gaara-kun, he's the one with the red hair." the blonde looked apologetic, but nodded with a 'yessir!' and made his way to his new desk. Before he sat down he looked at Gaara and gave him a cheshire grin.

The red head scowled. Shit.

Gaara was actually interested in Naruto.

------------

Moony: Did you like it enough for me to write more? I think I would have fun with this one. Well I got to go. You might even get a fast update if I get reviews. bye!

lovelovelovelovelovelove,

moonlitStarDestiny


	2. Sorry

**Discontinuation...**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**Hi, moonlitStarDestiny here. I'm not sure where to start. I know that there are people waiting to read the rest of my stories...but I'm afraid that I'll have to discontinue them for specific reasons that I want to remain hidden. I LOVE you people here at FF dot net. You ALL make me smile and laugh and just want to be happy, because of your wonderful reviews and stories. But...FF dot net _is _just for practicing writing and such stuff like that...which I have very little time to do just that. **

**I've loved my whole experience here and I just wanted to thank all of my reviewers who stuck with me, even though I didn't update too much and a few of my stories just sucked ass. -insert smile here- I'm sure half of you aren't reading this, but if you are, I am truly sorry if you liked my stories at all. They _are _just stories though. And I need to focus on school and other things now. You people have made these past 3 years go by wonderfully, when I didn't have anything _but _these stories. YOU PEOPLE ROCK!**

**N-e-wayz...Thankthankthankthankthankthank YOU for everything you guys/girls. I'll keep you in my prayers and thoughts. **

**lovelovelovelovelovelove,**

**moonlitStarDestiny**

**(who is just a _little _bit too attached to this site)**


End file.
